-EN- The tale of a bad cat
by Crexyen
Summary: In their world, reality is much harder than it seems. Murder is part of Chat Noir and his lady's daily life, as they face many challenges all deadlier than the others. Will they be able to bear the heavy weight of their responsibilities? [Warning: -16, violence, murders, LadyNoir] - Translation from french
1. Post-Story

The name's Adrien Agreste, and i'm now nineteen.  
If you're there, reading this, you must already know me in your reality. So, i don't need to introduce my other self, Chat Noir, the hero of Paris. You must also know Ladybug, right ? We've always worked together to make Paris hypothetically safer. They even created a web serie about the two of us in your world, in fact that's probably because of it that you know us.  
Please forgive my poor english by the way, you already know that i'm french and English isn't an easy language to learn.  
Oh, i almost forgot. You thought we were only cartoons, the equivalent of the korean Totally Spies ? Well, you're wrong, and get that in your head. We do exist in our own reality, aware that you exist but invisible at your eyes.

Can I keep going now ? Good.  
In the cartoon you know, Paris looks like the capital of pink and bad butterflies. That's really cute but our reality is way more different. You'll notice that soon obviously if you read my version of the story.  
Like i said at the beginning, i'm nineteen this year. A bit old on the corner, that's right. At least if the cartoon didn't lie about something, it is that we began our "quest" when we were fourteen. We were young and dumb and hopefully the Hawk Moth was too, otherwise we wouldn't have survived more than two weeks. Oh also, his goal isn't the steal our Miraculous as you could think, on the contrary : he wishes to kill us _radically_ and he wants to destroy all the miraculous to become the most powerful and greedy man in the world. He does _not_ want any competition, and i insist on that. He's the kind of trash that our society creates, the kind of monster coming right from the abyss of the world. Afterall, if you gave a poor and clueless employee the power to become the most feared man in the world, we all doubt he would hesitate a single second -if only to make his boss eat toilet paper by the ass-. In my opinion, that's Hawk Moth's situation.

In our reality, we have multiple Miraculous to defend Paris. Most of the time we alternate our working days in pairs : with Ladybug I protect the city the first half of the week, while Rena Rouge and Magma Doll take care of it the other half. You probably barely know those two, since they rarely appear in your version of the story. Rena Rouge joined our team almost a year after we received our first Miraculous, Ladybug and I. She was only supposed to help us once in a while in extreme cases where our lives were really in danger. Then, the more time passed, the more the threaten became daily. We needed more teammates, and she was first on our list. Her power is obviously to create illusions since she owns the Fox Miraculous, and she is doing great with it. She helped us more than once to get away with her sleights of hand.  
Magma Doll joined the team at about the same time as Rena Rouge. You have never heard of him, and that's normal. He owns the Dragon Miraculous and his powers are rather interesting when we're stuck in a fight : he has the ability to fly and carry people on his back when he spreads hidden wings in his costume, and his special capacity is to cross walls and objects, becoming intangible until it breaks down after five minutes.  
Well, that's all I had to say about this story, at least for you to understand my adventure. The real adventure, I mean. Here, give up all your ideals of pretty black butterflies that will turn people into badass villains. The real akumas are hideous and have an unbearable smell : this is what happens when you turn a Miraculous from the right path. What you call "super-villains" are actually killing machines here, and it often happens for us to be badly hurt. It has now became our daily life for five years now. We had to juggle our studies, our family, and our "other" life. Would you manage to justify a gunshot injury to your parents? We don't. Our family situations exploded because of our secrets and our absences, as well as our school results. We're all a bit lost, and the only ones we can count on when things go wrong are ourselves.  
Soon, the dream of being a superhero has become a heavy curse. Every single day with no exception, we dream of finally killing the Hawk Moth. Is it really moral to wish someone's death when our role is to save people ? In fact, the moral or the immoral no longer makes sense. In this war, it's him or us and that's all.

Now I think I can start my story. So be prepared, because if you already don't like what you just read you should leave from here right now and never come back. This story is not made for you.


	2. Chapter 1 : This day

This morning the sky was grey. Every days are the same in Paris. Let's immediately break the cliché of the city and it's big blue sky above our eyes, the bright sun in the corner of the page, or even the green juicy grass of the park at the end of the street. There are no parks in this city, only concrete everywhere.  
I was perched on a tiled roof looking at the distance, before running my hand through my hair to tie them. Flying long hairs suck when it's windy, especially at this height.

I saw a red spot appearing in the distance, jumping from rooftops to rooftops. It was Ladybug, swinging with her yo-yo, who had obviously noticed me a moment before.  
She put her feet on the roof in front of me, and walked towards my position as I looked straight into her eyes.

« Is everything okay kitty? You seems a bit.. Sad.  
\- You noticed? »

I rubbed my eyes between thumb and forefinger, tired, before sighing deeply while looking back into the horizon. It was really a shitty day.

« Let me guess, your dad? »

I feigned a smile as I glanced towards Ladybug who had put her hand on my shoulder, looking at me with her usual compassionate face.

« Yup. He gave me another one of his famous exhausting speeches saying that if i don't stop hurting myself everywhere i'll have to stop being a mod-  
\- Hey, no clue about our personal identity! »

I almost forgot it. I stopped and looked away.

« What's the point? We're not even superheroes anymore. There's so many people we didn't managed to save, and I…  
\- Kitten, have you taken your antidepressants recently?  
\- ... »

I didn't answer.

« You know how important it is that we take care of ourselves. You won't save this city by avoiding taking your meds, that's truth. »

She warmly took me in her arms to try to comfort me, but I don't have enough strength to face reality. Accepting this embrace would be accepting her pitty. I'm not sick, I'm not depressed, I'm just realistic.

« If you feel like you need to, you can skip guard today. Go home and get some rest, I'll ask Magma Doll to replace you for today.

\- No, I do not want this dumb ass to take my place.

\- Don't say that, he's very talented! You know, he's been helping me a lot lately. And it pleases him to take your place when you don't feel well.

\- That's the point. »

I knew how Magma Doll felt was for Ladybug. I don't want him to take her from me, not after all these years trying to get closer to her in vain. My love for her was still the only reliable thing that I had in my life, despite all these hardships.

« Are you sure?  
\- Yes. »

I got up gritting my teeth before taking a big breath of polluted air and displaying a false smile on my lips to please my sweet Ladybug.

« Let's do this patrol now! »

She looked satisfied, and that was all that mattered for now. I held out my hand to help her getting up, and then jumped towards another roof while wincing. My wound on the chest from last night was still terribly hurting, but I had known much worse. It was the kind of injury that was healed in less than a week.

Fortunately and with experience, I had learned that Hawk Moth only rarely made appear Akumas on Tuesdays. There should be no problem for today, except maybe some street fights and bank robberies. Routine.

And indeed, as I had expected, the afternoon was rather quiet. We had to stop a bus from crushing a little old woman, we arrested a thief, and that was almost everything. The day was already over and we had to go back to our lives even if I didn't really wanted to. Going home meant facing my dad, and that really was the last thing I needed right now.

These last years have been disastrous with him. As my grades dropped, my father kept giving me more catch-up hours. He also insisted a lot on my career in fashion, piano, Mandarin, fencing, and all those things that make people so "high" and "well-seen" in society. He was trying to forge my identity himself, whereas I never had any for all those years.

Oh, and of course I couldn't leave home and live by myself as Ladybug and the others had done, since my father won't pay me anything that is not needed to meet his expectations. In this case, an apartment was obviously not part of it.

« Ladybug?

\- Yes, cat?

\- Can I... Spend the night at your house? If you want you can blindfold me until tomorrow morning. I beg you, I can not really go home right now... »

She then turned quickly after my answer, and jumped on another roof to take a swing and fly into the void of the night. I just followed her guessing she was leading me to her place, looking nostalgically at the gray buildings piling up on top of each other, trapped in the shadow of the sky.

I was careful not to look on the way so she wouldn't get angry at me, although all the streets are the same and I definitely would have a hard time finding her flat even knowing the direction.

We entered a small window, and I immediately realized that her apartment was very... Basic. Just a student apartment, yeah. It was simple, there only were two rooms. The living room had a kitchen and a mezzanine overlooking the bed, the other room was probably the bathroom.

« I don't think we should take off our suits, but it may be annoying to sleep...

\- I really don't mind, no worries. It's already so nice of you to risk your identity to host me, I can't ask for more. »

She smiled again and i did the same. That smile is really something i wanna protect, it is the prettiest thing on Earth.

« Listen, i think we should go to sleep now. I'm so tired i could just fall in the middle of the room and sleep right here! »

I didn't have time to answer that she immediately climbed her mezzanine and dived into her soft and delightfully smooth bed.

« What are you waiting for kitty? »

She laughed while patting her hand on the blanket as an invitation for me to go up there. Her behavior amused me, i chuckled as i followed her ask.

« It looks like we're still in middle school. »

I laughed at those words, not waiting longer to get in the bed and throw myself next to her. I detached my hairs and dropped them on the pillow under my head as i saw her lying comfortable as if she was already sleeping, then closing my eyes too. I only realized then that sleeping in a leather suit was not really a good idea ; but all that mattered now was that I had nothing to fear for the evening and that I could now just fall asleep and leave all the problems to my self tomorrow.

Ladybug was starring next to me. I opened an eyes to look at her, questioning her.

« You know, I'm really glad of our team. We still form a beautiful pair despite all these years! It's going to be, what ... Five years now?

\- Five years, yes. And you're still beautiful after all this time, my lady~

\- Pff! I knew it, it's been a long time since you last tried to flirt! »

She laughed again, and I raised my head from the pillow to overhang her. I could take advantage of the situation right now. She was so gorgeous, looking at me straight in the eye with her sky blue pupils. All this little game of glance began to tease me, I suddenly moved above her to block her on the bed, framing her face between my hands on the mattress.

« You know Ladybug, I…  
\- Cat? What are you doing? »

She blushes. This time I was sure of it: her pale cheeks took on a pinkish color that suited her perfectly. I really felt again like the pitiful teenager Adrien Agreste that i was without my suit. The clumsy one who never know what to do with his feelings and emotions.

« I do not want to lose you. You're the most precious person in my life. »

I just hugged her. I couldn't do anything more without putting our team mates relationship in question as i did in the past. If only I knew her true identity, everything would be so much easier.

« Oh, Cat... You're just so cute. You count a lot for me too. »

I released her with a sigh, and collapsed beside her. My expression was seemingly so sad and tired, she must have felt pity. I felt a kiss on my cheek that made me thrill from head to toe before she whispered in my ear.

« Goodnight, kitty. »

At these words, she pressed her finger on a switch to her left and the light went out suddenly. I moved back in bed to get back to her, and closed my eyes to try to sleep.

In fact, was I in such a bad situation? I had Ladybug by my side who always supported me, but why do I always ask for more?

Maybe all those years of working as Cat Noir made me bitter and changed me since then. Did she really want a cynical and depressive Cat Noir?

I didn't wanted to think about it anymore, chasing these ideas out of my head to finally let myself succumb to sleep.

In the morning, a weird little swish awoke me in my back. I opened my eyes, and I saw the filtered sunlight through the damaged window of the apartment. There were no clouds in the skies, definitely a lucky day. I got up, still half asleep, to yawn at length.

« N-No, Ad-... Cat! »

I wanted to turn to Ladybug to find out what was happening, but she suddenly put her hands on my eyes, hiding them off before I could see her.

« Ladybug? What's the matter?  
\- O-Our suits…!  
\- What? »

I fumbled quickly for the clothes I was wearing, understanding Ladybug's thought. We had re-transformed during the night, and we were dressed again in civilian clothes, without the mask of course.

« Shit! »

I turned back to prevent myself from seeing her true appearance, despite how much i wanted to actually discover who she was.

« Hey, wait, that means you saw me!  
\- I-I'm so sorry i didn't wanted to!  
\- If you saw me i should be able to see you back!  
\- N-No, stop! »

I then turned back, holding my breath, looking at her face she was trying to hide in her hands for a few seconds and that I was having trouble to recognize.

« P-Please don't look at me and just go! »

She _really_ did not want me to recognize her, and the sad tone of her voice hurt me deeply. I couldn't bring myself to betray her trust and abuse the situation.

« Okay, I… I will go. I won't look at you. »

Sighing, I quickly descended from the mezzanine and took the front door to find myself in the hallway of the building, pressing my back against the wall that separated us after closing the door.

I heard Ladybug approaching, and speaking through the door.

«C-Cat, it's not against you i swear... You'd be disappointed to find out who I am...

\- Who told you that I would?

\- We know each other in real life, and… We do not belong to the same world… »

I glanced down my feet. That's all I feared from the beginning about the moment she would discover my identity: she rejected me.

« Sure… I guess we'll see at the next patrol then.»

I left without waiting, running down the stairs. Plagg came out of my pocket after all this time, but he didn't said anything. i didn't wanted to talk anyway. I was just going to wait for next patrol wisely and i won't ask any questions.

When leaving the building, I kinda recognized the place. I think it was a hundred yards from where Marinette lived, my former classmate. We still see each other from time to time as Nino is still with Alya who is still her best friend despite the years. Oh, I even heard they were about to get married. Nineteen may be a little young to get married tho. But I'm probably just a bit jealous that they found their soulmate before i do.

The streets were silent, and the clouds already had taken over the sun in such a short time.

I suddenly realized that I had forgotten my hair elastic at Ladybug's house; I'll have to do without it for it. It's just a detail anyway.

« Plagg, claws out! »

It was already noon but the sky was still dull. I sat on a roof, realizing that it was becoming a very recurring habit for me to just transform myself for no reason, and it was maybe exhausting for both Plagg and me to keep doing it constantly. Well, i just couldn't help it anyway. When i'm being Chat Noir i feel like i can be myself. My true self. Why deprive me of this pleasure afterall?

The only sounds coming to my ears were the one of the cars down the street. I had the feeling that today would be a trivial day exactly like yesterday, and my instinct rarely get me wrong. I relaxed a bit, looking at the sky for some minutes.

I got up with difficulty seeing Ladybug appearing on the roof.

« Kitty? »

I looked at her briefly before looking down again.

« I hope you're not mad against me, hm?  
\- No, I don't think I am. »

She smiled at me and did a step in my direction, but i immediatly moved back.

« Oh... »

She shrugged while sighing, before changing subject.

« I heard screams near the Champs Elysees earlier, I think we should go see what's going on.

\- Okay. »

I didn't wait a second, threwing myself into the street and unfolding my stick to jump on it and go a bit higher. I believe Ladybug followed me quickly, since she arrived no long after me on the roof of the Triumphal Arch under the gaze of the visitors who were scrutinizing us.

« I don't see anything weird.  
\- Me neither, probably just a false alarm. »

Ladybug stepped to the edge and stared into the crowd on the wide avenue below her.

« They looks like ants. »

I quickly joined her, more or less relieved that there was no Akumas today again, although it worried me a lot too.

« I wonder what the Hawk Moth is doing. It's been three days since none of our patrols gave any results, it looks like he's preparing something more... dangerous? »

As I uttered these words, a huge explosion from my right dazzled me. A building two blocks away had just disappeared into flames and smoke in less than a second. Shouts echoed in my ears, and it made me lose focus. I _hate_ deaf noises and cries, they sound so loud in my ears. Ladybug didn't lose any second. Without waiting for me to recover from the shock, she jumped from the roof of the arch to sprint towards the epicenter of the explosion.

I followed her as fast as I could, while everyone seemed to be running to the opposite side. Those are the kind of moments that scares me the most: the crowd in panic is the biggest obstacle to our mission.

A powerful voice then sounded, far away.

« Overwork is FINISHED! Now that I've killed my boss, I'll never have to get fired again! I can finally let my rage burst! »

The one who screamed these words was the creature that had been transformed by the Akuma. His deformed body swarmed with pustules of magma that exploded and reformed immediately on his arms. His voice was terribly deep and indescrying, it looked like it was suffocated beneath the shell of lava covering his body. Worried, I glanced at Ladybug who frowned at the monster.

I think we both knew that this poor guy was one of the "special cases". These people have such hatred in them that they can not be saved: the Akuma isn't linked to an object, but directly to their souls. The only way to protect the population is to eliminate them, in a very definitive way.

You see, when I told you that our work was very different from how you imagined it?

« You! Ladybug, Cat Noir, what are you going to do against my POWER? I will destroy you, exterminate you, crush you and dismember you after that! »

Ladybug had time to jump when a ball of fire thrown by the thing brushed her thigh, but she missed her landing and slumped to the ground. I immediately rushed to her to make sure she wasn't hurt as she was already getting up.

« Ladybug, are you okay?!

\- Don't worry Kitty. I think we have to find its weak point and quickly exterminate it, otherwise it will cause even more damage. Take care to the civilians still in the buildings, I'm gonna distract him. Hurry up, I need you to defeat him! »

I nodded. I normally don't like to leave her alone in front of an enemy as deadly as him, but the people living in the neighborhood needed to be saved. I ran to the entrances of one of the nearest buildings, suddenly opening the door. A shouting crowd had hidden inside, and ran outside the moment I opened the door for them; it was really unbearable to hear. I was trying to block my ears with one hand while keeping an eye on Ladybug and her fight, while still watching after the crowd of frightened civilians i was pulling out of the buildings one after the others.

But my heart stopped when I saw Ladybug being hit roughly by another fireball. Not even a second passed that I had already given up the idea of helping civilians: my Ladybug was more important than EVERYTHING. I unfolded my weapon and slid on the back of the monster who was too busy weakening Ladybug on the ground. Suddenly and without hesitation I stabbed the stick in the throat of the creature who straightened up with its hands on its neck. Several liters of blood were dripping on the floor, not only staining my clothes but also those of Ladybug who seemed to be struggling to hold on her legs, two meters towards me. I had to finish this fight _now_ if i wanted to help her.

To end the creature, I quickly removed my weapon from its throat and let it fall down on the bloody road. It had turned back facing me ; i could hear a muffled sound coming from the mouth of the monsters and which sounded like the voice of the man below. He thanked me in a last sigh of agony as I planted my staff in his skull. Blood was pouring on my face, but I didn't cared at all.

The Akuma escaped from the lifeless body without waiting another second. it was as black as obsidian, stanking death and eternal suffering. I glanced at Ladybug who grabbed it with her last strength before collapsing under her own weight once the Akuma was purified. The body of the creature vanished, leaving only a pierced man bathed in his own blood on the pavement. I decided to unearth my stick from the poor guy's forehead.

I quickly jumped to Ladybug to catch her in her fall and prevent her from hurting herself more than she already was. A few meters far, I could already see the police cars and the journalists running towards where we were. Although the mayor of Paris had officially decreed that he let us practice our mission for the good of the population, the police didn't really liked us and even had the bad habit to persecute us. The journalists, them... They've never been my cup of tea, especially in my current state.

« Cat... »

I heard Ladybug's pained voice in my arms trying to hold on to my neck. I didn't wanted to stay there was more second, so I slipped my arms under her legs and her back to carry her, and I used my stick to propel me through the air and jump onto a building next door. Now... I really didn't know where to go to let her rest: the hospital was too dangerous for us, the roofs were definitely not a good idea, and I had no idea what path i should take for her apartment. I had only one choice left: go home, and hide her until she gets better.


	3. Chapter 2 : Back to square one

Putting her on my bed in disaster, I slammed my door shut and prayed my father didn't hear me entering. At least I'm lucky the maids left a window open today, otherwise i would have had to enter from the front door, and that definitely would have been a much less easy task to escape the vigilance of the house.  
I felt her getting tense in my arms as I released her on the bed, but I smiled as best I could to comfort her. Only then she relaxed, spreading out on the bed in a pout of suffering.  
Her wounds, well… It really wasn't pretty to look at. Her legs were flayed on all sides and her whole abdomen seemed burned under her costume; I had to act quickly or she could have serious aftermath, but I had absolutely no idea what to do.

« Shit... »

I couldn't help but swear, i was only working on stress right now. While biting my thumb, my eyes met the shut screen of the computer. I was going to need a _very_ quick online course to take care of that.  
I jumped on it and turned it on in less than a second, but at the same time i couldn't get my eyes out of Ladybug for a moment. she kept moaning and twisting in one direction or the other, every breath seemed like so much suffering, i just kept praying for her to fight the pain.  
After scrolling through a dozen of forums, I realized that I wouldn't be able to help her completely alone, I'm gonna need the help of a real doctor here. She seemed to have a burn at the second or third degree, maybe a stadium between the two: I had to content myself with rinsing the burn in a cold bath and try to remove the part of her suit that was stuck to her flesh, but that would obviously not be enough; what was next seemed way more worrying. I wasn't really sure what to do, and most sites were pretty vague about it. Some people mentioned a special cream in this type of case, but I didn't have it available immediately.  
Following this short session of brainstorming, I went back to take Ladybug in my arms and rushed to my bathroom to put her as gently as possible in the bathtub. I turned on the shower, checking the temperature that had to be between 15° and 16°, and watered her wound really softly.  
I couldn't really tell what was that reaction: she seemed relieved, yet her entire body was fidgeting. Was it making things worse?

« Please calm down Bugaboo, it's over soon... »

She half-opened her eyes and settled them in mine. Her expression made me skip a heartbeat; seeing her in that kind of grief hurts me way too much. I smiled again, that's all I could do for now both to convince her and I that everything was going to be fine. At the same time I unsheathed my staff from my back, lighting up the top screen to contact Rena Rouge: She was the only other person who could help us, omitting Magma Doll -but his help was simply out of question, even in such a serious case as this one-. The phone rang, yet no answer. Maybe she was busy with something else. I left her a vocal message, hoping she would listen as quickly as she could.

« Rena? I beg you, answer me! There's been an Akuma near les Champs Elysees, Ladybug is really badly burnt and I need help right now, i have no idea what to do! Please come as quick as possible, i'm at- »

I took a break in my rapid flow of words. Telling her the place we were at right now means selling my identity: Rena is smart, she wouldn't miss to understand that in a panic moment the only place where I'd immediately head for is where I live. But I have no choice. Ladybug's more important.

« Meet me at the Agreste Mansion. There's an opened window in the back of the house, come join me and please don't make much noise when you'll be here. Hurry up! »

I turned off the communication: all I have to do now is to hope she'll arrive quickly. Maybe she was more experimented in that kind of situation? A strange feeling in my head told me Rena was a good choice.

About ten minutes had passed. I just turned off the water flow from the shower when I heard someone tumble on the floor of my room. I turned back to the door of the bathroom: It was Rena, holding in her hands what appeared to be a great care kit.

« Chat! Is she alright?! »

She rushed towards me as I couldn't restrain a sigh of relief.

« She's right here. Do you have enough to cure a burn in there?  
\- Of course. Keep that a secret but i'm working at the medicine academy. You're incredibly lucky, you know that right? I have the ointment we need, it will bend the wound with rest. Have you tried to remove the burned clothes ?  
\- Not yet, I was about to do it…  
\- Good, i don't think you could have done it. »

I pulled back as Ladybug tried to wring my hand in a gesture of despair. She was on the edge of unconsciousness, it was unbearable to watch. Rena seemed to notice that, she put her hand on my shoulder, gently smiling.

« Chat, you made the right choices this far. Let me take over and go to rest now, okay? »

I nodded, and turned back to leave. She closed the door behind me once I had crossed it, and I found nothing to do but plunge my head into my bed in a deep sigh.

With all that, I didn't even paid attention to my own wound on the chest. I hope it didn't open back in the meantime, otherwise I'd have to sew it myself again, and it's not really my favorite part of the job. I walked in front of the bay window, as my reflection stared back at me with its tired eyes. I slowly unzipped my suit to look at the state of my abrasion. At least it looked fine, I wasn't bleeding and only a long crust was running through my chest. I'll have to take care and remove the stitches by myself.

A few minutes later, I saw Rena coming out of the bathroom wiping the sweat off her forehead. I closed my suit and turned to her with a face that probably seemed too pitiful for her, since she smiled again.

« All right, she's resting now, i've left her in the bathtub so she doesn't have to get up so soon. And you, how do you feel? Can you tell me what happened exactly? »

I sat up on the bed, rolling my eyes, feeling guilty for my inattention. If I had stayed with Ladybug instead of helping these stupid people with no worth, maybe she wouldn't have been hurt. I focussed back on the conversation while rubbing my eyes.

« It's… It was a bureaucrat, you know how they are. The guy must have been fired or something, it was one of… "the cases". Ladybug asked me to help people stuck in the buildings while she took care of the thing, but she's been hit by some kind of… lava ball? It's so blurry, damn it. I just remember killing the guy right after coming here in a hurry. If i'd been here earlier to help her she wouldn't be like that, it's entirely my fault...  
\- It really isn't, trust me. These are the risks of the job, i thought we all accepted that a long time ago.  
\- It's been five years… Five fucking years we're hunting that asshole and we still don't know his true identity nor have been close to, not a single once! Our job hasn't really been successful lately, huh. »

As soon as i finished talking, a voice could be hard through the door of the room.

« Adrien? I heard noise in here, are you back? »

I jumped, Rena too. She probably didn't understood before who i really was in the hurry; at least there will be no more doubts from now.  
My eyes shouted her to go and hide with Ladybug in the bathroom, and she did so without waiting a second longer with a smirk on her lips. Weird.

« Yes, yes i came back... »

I de-transformed as the door of the room opened. Nathalie entered, and gave me a relieved smile for a few seconds before losing that warm face that was so rare, even for her.

« It's been two days you've disappeared, your father was worried.  
\- Bullshit. »

Her gaze got caught away when a noise came through the bathroom, before she could lecture me about my language.

« Do you have any guest? You don't have time for that on your planning Adrien, you have a fencing course in less than an hour.  
\- I just disappeared for two days, and all you have to tell me is that i have a fencing course? Is that some sort of joke i'm not aware of?  
\- Adrien, it's important that you continue to train yourself. That's the only way for you to take your father's place in the future.  
\- Take my father's place? More like conforming to a mold! I'm tired of him and his stupid rules, I'm tired of you and your schedules, I'm tired of this life! Just let me breath for a second! »

I screamed that one last sentence under the stunned gaze of Nathalie. I felt a bit responsible deep inside, afterall she was just the one getting paid to keep an eye on me and father must have severely shrieked after her when i disappeared. But i just could not stand it anymore, in any way. Why couldn't I just be myself?  
Nathalie didn't add another word. She just turned back with a saddened expression on her face, closing the door behind her. I finally was alone, just the time to sigh and sit on the bed before Rena came out of the bathroom timidly.  
And that was the first time she was seeing me without my suit.

« Are you… Adrien?  
\- Adrien Agreste himself, and you've had the honor of meeting my babysitter. »

I had almost spat this word without realizing it. It was terribly ridiculous to have someone watching your every move, especially when you're over nineteen.

« I'm deeply sorry you had to attend to that.  
\- Oh, don't worry! I've been through a bunch of arguments too, believe me, and that clearly wasn't the worst i've seen. But you're right, you know? Your father shouldn't contrain you so much, you're not a teen anymore after all.  
\- That's what i'm desperately trying to tell him. »

Our discussion got stopped by the whimper of a Ladybug barely standing on her feet in the doorway of the bathroom, a hand leaning on her bare stomach covered with a white strap clamped around her size. She was trying to walk towards us with pain, staggering at every step.

« Ladybug, calm down! »

I rushed to help her keep stood, and she nearly fell on me when I caught her in my arms.

« Adrien…? »

She seemed to be dazing, both here and elsewhere. I smiled at her, nodding to keep her focused as I moved her to my bed.

« It's fine my lady, calm down. I managed to heal you as best as I could, so please do not move too much and try to rest, okay? »

Rena had come to help me install her while talking to reassure her. I could see questions burning on Rena's lips every time her eyes were glancing at me, but I couldn't answer right away. Not while my lady was in this state.

Ladybug fell back asleep a few minutes after this scene. I could already see the sun going down from the windows of my room. It felt like this entire day had been both eternally long but also so hasty. I could finally take time to breathe, and that was what I was going to do.  
At the same time, when Rena left her focus on Ladybug, I felt Plagg coming out of my back pocket to stand in front of me, avoiding the fox's field of vision.

« Finally, she's looking away from you! »

I grabbed him from the tip of his tail and walked straight to the bay window, to talk a bit.

« Why the sneak? You're just a Kwami, you have nothing to hide.  
\- Habits. Well, now I'm starving! Can't you go get me a piece of cheese?  
\- Plagg, I ... I'm not really in the mood here. I can't get out of my room without meeting my father, and unless you've prepared a stock of odorless Camembert in the library then you won't have any tonight. I'm sorry. »

I lowered my head in disappointment. Disappointment in myself. I was getting tired of having everything to take care of, and the longer the day the worse that was getting.

« Fine, fine I get it. Just tell me if I'm such a bother! »

Plagg seemed to understand, but in his own way. He left away, flying to the Zipline rope through my room to hang on there and look the room with more height.

« Look, Rena, I think you should go home. It's getting late and your parents might worry if you don't go see them right away. I'll take care of her, I promise. »

Her eyes turned to me for the first time in the past dozen of minutes, and she nodded skeptically.

« Okay, watch over her. And i insist, if you have any problem call me immediately.  
\- I will. »

She walked to my still opened window, and threw a last caring eye on Ladybug before stepping over the frame.

« By the way Chat, don't worry about tonight's patrol. I'll call Magma Doll and we'll replace you two.  
\- Thank you very much Rena. »

She flew away and fell on the ground in an artistic swagger, then ran furtively out of the property to blend in with the colors of the crimson sky. Once she had disappeared behind a further building, I turned around and deeply sighed. Ladybug was there. Her chest was gently raised by her painful breath only to drop noiselessly, as the wind played with a lock of hair from her forehead. I closed the window, then walked a few steps to cover her in the bedsheets. She didn't need to catch a cold in top of everything else.  
Sitting right next to her, I kept an eye on her sleepy face. Rena Rouge said truth, this kind of incident was part of the job; but I blamed myself so much, that guilt prevented me from thinking properly. My Ladybug, my poor lovely Ladybug.  
I already knew at some point in her sleep she would detransform, as so I went for a piece of torn tshirt hanging in the closet to blindfold myself, in await for her to wake up. I knew that's what she wished. However, no long after, I found sleep myself.

The night was long, but finally morning was settling in. I could feel the sun rays on my cheeks. Still blindfolded, I tried poking on the side to check if Ladybug was still there - and my fingertips came to rub a piece of fabrics that felt like a jacket. Ladybug left her costume.

« Are you awake? »

I heard a growling followed by a deep yawn. I guess she was waking up, but i could barely see anything.

« A-Adrien?! What the hell?  
\- Sorry my lady, I had to look after you for the night. But look! I'm blindfolded.  
\- Oh... »

An awkward hush settled in while i felt her getting out of the bed. She was on her two feet. That relieved me to know she was fine.

« What happened, yesterday? I have such few memories, and… My stomach hurts so much.  
\- You remember the lava ball from the akuma? You took it, full force. That wasn't pretty at all. Hospital wasn't a good idea so i took you over here, and then Rena helped me. Please stay still my lady, it'll take a few days to heal at least. »

A new awkward hush, I was awaiting an answer.

« Ladybug ?  
\- S-Sorry, Adr-... I mean, Chat. It was nice of you, really. »

I smiled and sighed again. These deep sighs were getting a habit in the end.

« Are you gonna be fine? If it hurts too much i can bring you home, and… I don't know, call your family or friends? You have a family right?  
\- No worries kitty, I think I'll be fine on my own. Afterall we heal faster than the common, I can already walk just fine. »

Some steps on the flooring echoed followed by a thud that sounded like a drop. I straightened up, wishing she didn't hurt herself.

« Okay right I'm still a bit clumsy, but it's a nice beginning!  
\- I'll bring you back home then, I'm not really sure how we'll handle that though. »

She shyly laughed, which sounded like music to my ears. A symphony rhythming my heart. I laughed back until both our voices slowly shut.

« You know, Chat... »

She sat back on the bed that flopped under her light weight, I could feel her get closer to me as seconds passed mid-sentence. I could feel her breath on my face, and when i tried moving back she caught my hand in a quick move.

« … Ladybug? Are you fine? »

Her other hand slipped to my hairs as a cold chill ran through my spine. Part of me was screaming that she wasn't in a normal state and I shouldn't let that happen. What if she regretted it? What if she got mad after? But another part of me was begging to let things go. I waited for her to be so close, for five whole years…  
Her tender lips were finally mine; they had a spice of a sugar taste when they settled for the first time. That febrile kiss intensified by seconds.  
But suddenly, Ladybug stopped and started getting agitated. I felt her figure getting out from the bed and far away from me, as i searched her presence from my fingertips through the blindfold.

« My… My lady?  
\- No Chat, we can't do that. I'm sorry, I don't know what took me, I think i was just… Scared. Scared from the imminent death. »

Her voice was meters away from me. I quickly stood up and faced her, catching her hips between my hands in a desperate gesture that I wanted soft. But she quickly stepped away.

« Ladybug, I beg you-  
\- I'll go back home by myself. I'll call Rena if anything happens… Thank you. »

I tried getting of the blindfold to see her - I couldn't get any of this anymore. The closer I was getting, the further she'd run away. What just happened? Was she trying to get protection in weakness, or was she trying to hide her feelings? It just felt like i didn't know her anymore despite all these years of friendship.  
When the fabric fell from my eyes, Ladybug had transformed back. She jumped from the window without even a look in my direction. I let my arms bounce on my sides in abandonment. Destiny really was against me, huh? I had such a hard time holding in.  
Emptiness settled in my heart as she left. Two nights at her side and already was I getting used at the closeness I seeked for so many years. She must hate me now.  
I let my head fall on the pillow while closing my eyes; I was exhausted. Simply exhausted. Just like all these numerous nights where I couldn't close an eye. Between my insomnia and my hypersomnia, I wasn't in a great shape most of the time. But right now was worse.  
Was that our destiny? Were we cursed to flirt together without ever being able to touch?  
Plagg laid next to me.

« What do you want now?  
\- Adrien, I have no idea why you're seeking for such a complex girl. You two are literal yin and yang! She's life, you're destruction. It's not that complicated. »

Plagg was right, but I didn't want to hear that truth. We weren't _that_ different, there must have been a way.

« You're just a kwami, you don't get anything about humans. »

I turned around not to see him anymore and get a bit more of sleep.  
Plagg understood I didn't want to talk anymore and sighed away to do something else. That was the first time i heard disappointment in his sigh.

I woke up to the violent swing of the door against the wall of my room and the step sound from my father's shoes.  
I suddenly stood up, like a plastic soldier in front of his commander, and stared right in his eyes. His eyes were severe and dissatisfied.

« So, you disappear two entire days without giving any news.  
\- Father…  
\- While walking back home as if nothing happened, you choose to scream after Nathalie in my absence for no reason whatsoever.  
\- It's a-  
\- Silence, Adrien. Do not talk back at me. »

I lowered my eyes. I thought my disappearing would show at least a bit of worry from him, as Nathalie said yesterday, but even if that had been the case he very quickly took back his old and mean habits. Everything was my fault, afterall.

« Consider these past three days the only rest you will have for the rest of the year, from now on I want to see you go back to your daily tasks. You have a piano lesson in thirty minutes, and I seriously hope you will get ready by then and presentable. I also made an appointment with a hairdresser for Friday, he will cut… All this, on your head. You are an Agreste, not an hippie, you need to be respectable.  
\- Father, no! I... »

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest. So much happened in the pace of thirty seconds. I had to do it, I had to tell him that I couldn't take all this anymore, just as I did with Nathalie!  
His pale and cold figure was freezing me on the spot, I was terrified.

« I don't want to. »

Both his eyes opened to my words in surprise, at least until his sagging eyebrows go dark and furious. His menacing lips opened and got a thrill out of me.

« Pardon ?  
\- I tried to tell you, father. I can't anymore, what you are trying to make out of me… This isn't what I want!  
\- I'm giving you every chances to succeed, yet you refuse my help?  
\- Yes. »

That last word meant the end of the conversation. My father looked at me head to feet with distant eyes lulled in disappointment, not knowing what to answer. He simply threw his last words right in my face before turning away and leaving the room without a look back.

« I don't want to see you in my house anymore. You are not my son. »

I looked away on the spot. That was sudden, but obvious. I disappointed him just as I disappoint everyone else.  
I got out of my bed as the door slammed behind him. Plagg was in a corner of the room, he had listen silently until now and said nothing more. What was there to say?  
The window from which Ladybug left me was still open. I glanced at it for a few second, approaching it with tired steps. The cloud were rumbling in the sky. Were they blaming me for everything that happened too?  
I stepped on the window sill, and dropped off it.


	4. Chapter 3 : A day without Chat Noir

Wind was whistling stronger in my ears the closer the grass got. That fall seemed to last an eternity already as I took a look at the grey sky, and wondered. Should I call Plagg, or would it be for the best if someone else took my place?  
The more I was thinking, the more this masquerade sounded like a theatre play. Yet now I was an aged tired comedian, I can't bear the weight of my mission no more. Maybe Magma Doll will be a better Chat Noir?  
An aged tired comedian, that's what i saw in front of the mirror, as nineteen as I was. How droll, I am so young yet so desperate for inner peace. Everyone gave up on me one after the other.  
I heard a very close voice screaming my name, yet it seemed so far. That's when i transformed without even emitting the will to do so verbally. Time took back, I was no more alone with my thoughts : I rolled on the ground to catch up from my fall, then laid miserably down on the ground.  
My de-transformation was immediate as Plagg jumped on me in a failed attempt to punch my head.

« What did you just try to do, Adrien?! »

I looked away, my words missing. There was no explanation I guess. Why did i threw myself from the window? Because I wanted it, maybe. That sounded like the most rational thing to do at this instant. I looked up the sky again, but the windows of my bedroom were blocking him.  
That was the only thing I could have done, right?

« Plagg, I don't want to be Chat Noir anymore. »

His pupils widened at my words and his tail softly fell back, dazed.

« What? But- Adrien! You can't just give up on your role!  
\- I'll take the ring to Ladybug, she'll know who to give it to. I hope they will be nice to you.  
\- No Adrien, wai-! »

I slid the ring from my finger as Plagg bounced on my hand to prevent me from doing so; too late, he just disappeared in a smoky cloud. I was alone, again.  
I slowly stood up from my numbed legs, and staggered to the front of the villa. I now had to go back to my Lady.

Finding her back wasn't an easy quest, I wandered everywhere asking around passerbies if they hadn't spot her flying away from one roof to the other since she left my home. I mean, my ex-home.  
Walking around in isolated streets of where I thought her apartment was, hoping she'd lean at a window to smile at me with her bright eyes. But instead I crossed the path of another familiar face at the corner of one of these tall buildings.

« Alya?  
\- Adrien? What are you doing here? »

My eyes looked away the time I found a convenable excuse, but when I opened my lips she immediately stopped me.

« No lies, Agreste. »

Her sharp gaze froze me a second.

« I'm… Looking for Ladybug, to give her that... »

Upon my words, I opened the palm of my hand holding the black destruction ring for her to look at. She gasped before quickly recovering it with both her hands to close my fingers and dig the ring back in there.

« Why are you doing this?  
\- I'm not… Good. Not anymore. »

It surprised me she didn't even ask anything, not about me, not about the ring. I just told her who I really was, yet the only thing I could read in her eyes was pity.

« Keep it Adrien, you are Chat Noir. Paris wouldn't be the same without your help.  
\- Alya, you can't get it… You're not the one having to bear the weight of two millions lives.  
\- If you knew. »

I didn't understand what she was implying, as she quickly reached out her sweater collar to dig out a necklace from it; But it wasn't a regular necklace, I took a few seconds before recognizing it. The fox miraculous.

« This isn't an imitation. I'm Rena Rouge. »

I didn't know what to answer, as it all made sense all of sudden. Her not being surprised, and her supportive words. I watched her get back her necklace within her pullover before sticking her gaze right into my eyes.

« Did anything happen while I was gone? Where's Ladybug?  
\- I… I'm searching for her, actually. She's just... »

I scratched the side of my arm, embarrassed and defeated by the situation. Was it necessary to tell Alya everything? It was partly my fault if Ladybug fled, she's gonna hate me.

« What do you mean? Is she gone?  
\- Something happened, and I couldn't catch her that she already left! »

My voice went up without even me noticing, and I spotted a few odd looks from people around us. I wasn't screaming at Alya, nor at Ladybug. Only against myself.

« I see… I guess if she had any problem she would have called me, or Magma for that matter. She must be fine, don't worry, she probably just need a bit of time for herself.  
\- Do you know where she lives?  
\- Of course not, you know the rules with her! »

I sighed, thinking that it definitely wasn't a good time for her to hide somewhere. If I couldn't find her, maybe I should deliver the ring to our master then.

« Come on, put back that ring on your finger and stop crying around. It's not by fleeing your responsibilities that you'll succeed anything. »

She smiled. Was it supposed to be a joke? I felt bad about it, so I nervously laughed in another deep sigh.

« Okay, sure…  
\- Hey, what if i called Nino to go in town? It'd help us change our mind, like the old times.  
\- Isn't that a bit sudden? I have other stuffs to do, and-  
\- I'll also call Marinette, been a while i haven't seen her! »

She didn't even listen. It's not like I didn't want to go out - but i quickly had to give back the ring before another incident happen and I'd have to go face Ladybug again as if nothing happened. Her phone already in her hands, she was furiously typing on it.

« Alya, I-  
\- Adrien Agreste, stop preventing me from helping you smile and relax a bit. When was the last time you didn't just took time for yourself? »

I stayed silent, trying to remember. It's been ages I haven't thought about anything but work, my father, saving the city, and Ladybug. I used to enjoy going around with Nino, didn't I?

« That's what I thought. So today let's forget all that, okay? We're gonna have fun, I promise! Just like when you used to tell your father you were gonna work at Nino's, while in fact we all were hanging out at that waffle bar. Remember? That was the good time! »

I remembered. Everything seemed so simple back then when Hawk Moth's threat wasn't as serious as it is today.

« You win. Just an afternoon. »

She vigorously smiled in a victorious manner before sinking back in her phone without waiting.  
Marinette; It's been years I hadn't heard that name. I still talked once or twice a month to Nino to keep in touch, but I never was too close to her in comparison. I guess she's simply always been "Alya's friend" in my mind.

« They're coming! We're meeting at the Champ Elysées in twenty minutes to eat at Waldonald.  
\- But we're at the other side of the city, aren't we? »

She quickly caught my hand in hers and smiled brightly to lead me in the opposite direction, laughing.

« Then, let's run! »

We arrived way too late after passing through at least thousands of busses and subways. Alya's excitement was strangely contagious and I couldn't deny it, she really had her ways to make me feel myself. Obviously I still felt heavy from all my responsibilities, but it was nice to change my mind a bit.  
We arrived completely out of breath to the meeting point under Nino's amused glance who arrived here a long while ago.

« You had me waiting!  
\- Sorry guy, she thought we'd transform in Flash on the way here. »

We laughed, as i spotted Marinette arriving in the corner of my eye.  
She had changed. As I remembered she was always wearing these two ponytails on the back of her hairs and that tiny white top that wasn't really looking great on her, yet now her short hairs made her look so mature and adult. Her blue eyes were also looking just as optimistic as I remembered them.  
She looked just like Ladybug, I thought with a pinch on my heart. But I smiled and waved at her.

« Hey Marinette, it's been a while!  
\- Eheh, A-Adrien? Alya, why didn't you tell me Adrien was comming…? »

Her eyes switched between my face and hers, she looked confused and discontented to see me there. Was I unwelcome?

« Oh, you… Didn't want to see me? If I knew I wouldn't have come, sorry... »

I nervously laughed, but Nino quickly patted my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I couldn't see it, but I guess Alya was throwing one of her dark looks to Marinette.

« N-No! I never said that! Sorry, It just… Caught me off guard! I thought you were out of the town? Afterall aren't you such a big international supermodel guy living in America right now, or whatever?  
\- Not really, I can't leave Paris. »

My answer got her satisfied, she sighed.

« Marinette, are you hurt? »

Alya suddenly jumped on her while grabbing her cheeks, gently wiping a scratch from the tip of her nose.

« Oh, it's nothing, I was caught in the middle of the Akuma's incident the other day but nothing really serious happened, ahah! »

She was laughing, yet her gaze was getting lost away. I didn't notice Marinette in the crowd of the people I helped fleeing the other day, I would have recognized her immediately. Why was she lying?  
Alya simply patted the top of her friend's head.

« How on earth do you always end up in the middle of these? It's like you're a black cat or something! »

Marinette pulled out her tongue before sincerely smiling. My doubts were vanishing, I simply pointed fingers to the Wacdonalds.

« Let's go eat something now, okay?  
\- Sure! »

We all stepped to enter in the noisy building smelling like fried oil and sweat.

« Luka? »

Marinette rushed to the counters to check on one of her friends, seemingly. He was wearing the green uniform and smiled strongly at her.

« What are you doing here?  
\- Marinette, I missed you! I'm trying to get some money besides to go in New York next summer, what about you? »

I looked at him from head to feet; He looked like some sort of punk. Blue dyed hairs, piercings, tall with a growing beard. So that was her type?  
They were talking in their corner, Alya and Nino had joined the conversation. They seemed to all know each other, and I already started feeling isolated after only a minute.

« And him? Who's he? »

He threw an eye at me as I crossed my arms, trying to look taller. But god was he tall.

« I'm Adrien. »

His eyebrow stood up as he smiled from surprise; at least he recognized me.

« You mean, you're the guy on these damsel perfume? »

I winced, and they all silently laughed right in front of my face. I could see it. Did he just mocked me in front of my friends?

« Maybe I'm a model on perfume, but at least I gain my life without being a fast food server. »

They all stopped laughing as that Luka, with a ridiculously expressive face, frowned.

« What you searching for, there?  
\- Luka, calm down! He was just kidding, right? »

Marinette caught his hand to help him chill, yet my hand stayed alone. Where was my Ladybug, already?  
I turned around and left the place, my fists clenched on my own fingers. I heard Nino and Alya following my steps.

« Bro, what's taking you?! »

The door slammed, and the honking noises of the streets slowly woke me up. I inhaled, and exhaled. I already felt slightly better.

« Adrien?  
\- I'm sorry guys, I don't think I'm really hungry. »

Alya's hand rested on my shoulder for a second with compassion, as they both sighed.

« I don't know why you're reacting that way bro, Luka's a cool guy!  
\- Did you even notice how pretentious he was?  
\- He was just joking, he probably noticed you were stressed and- »

My eyes pierced Nino.

« I'm not stressed.  
\- Are you kidding me, you think I'm blind? You're all pretending but I know it's been years you're hiding us all this! Why aren't you telling anything to your best friend? »

Maybe because I simply could not. Alya lowered her face at least as much as I did, probably the weight of all our lies falling back on our shoulders now.

« You too Alya, you're acting just as him lately… What's happening to you guys? »

I knew I couldn't get out of this by myself, I had to spit out truth. Which one? So many things were going wrong lately.

« My father threw me out of the house. »

It felt like I dropped a bomb. Their four eyes pointed at me.

« What? Since when?  
\- This morning. »

My gaze waltzed between my shoes and the pavement of the street. I had nothing to say, and they didn't know what to tell me. A long silent set.

« Just… Like that? »

I nodded, yet I very well knew it wasn't "just like that". I was a failure of a son, a runaway, but also an outlaw; despite my father only knowing about half of it.  
Marinette's voice reached my ears in my back after the noise of a door that opened violently.

« Adrien, what the fuck is your problem?!  
\- Marinette, he- »

Alya tried speaking, but the small black-haired seemed way too mad to even consider her opinion. Was that small accident making her that mad?

« Not only am I kind enough to tolerate your presence near my friends, but you also overstrain it and start being mean to my-... To Luka? »

I stayed silent.

« What's wrong with you? You've always been like that anyway since as long as I can remember, you're always messing everything up! You messed up my medium school years, you also messed up my high school years, and now you're also messing up my after school years! »

I don't know why she started screaming that loud, nor what she was even talking about. How did I messed up all that? I never did anything to her, it's barely if we even talked back then.  
She was crying, I only noticed the tears rolling down her mad red cheeks. We were all stunned.

« I… I hate you! »

She burst into tears at her own words, running away in the other direction. Alya reacted first by following her immediately.

« Marinette, wait! »

She had left my shoulder that she was holding since the beginning of the conversation. I felt like we were in a cheesy tv serie.

« What the hell...? »

Nino shrugged; he didn't understand anything that just happened either, seemingly.

« Girls. Listen bro, it's sudden but I can help you around if you need a place to crash in while you're searching for something else. »

He had already changed subject in a somewhat supportive smile.

« You sure, it doesn't bother you?  
\- Nah, I'm always here for you. Follow me. »

I thanked him with a smile back, I think it was a sincere one this time. When he turned around I simply followed his steps.  
I am glad there I had still friends to count on despite it all. Despite his doubts, despite myself. I'll thank him more once I have more time for it.

As soon as we arrived at his place, I almost jumped on the couch to lay down. It obviously wasn't the first time I came here, I was starting to get used to it. I heard steps towards the mini fridge as Nino uncapped two beers, one that he then handed me.

« Thanks a lot Nino, I'm glad we're friends.  
\- No problem at all! It's always nice to have you here. »

I was finally starting to feel clearer. Despite Marinette's tantrum and mister punk from the Waldo, this afternoon was nicer than I expected it to be. Spending time with my friends helped me, yet I only noticed it right now thanks to Alya.  
Nino caught the remote control and turned on his 24" screen, first falling on the national news.

« Isn't that your father? »

His face was taking the entire screen space, circled by dozens of journalists and microphones as he was getting out of the villa.

« People are saying Adrien Agreste, your son, ran away. Is that true?  
\- Stop wasting my time. »

His crisping voice in the middle of all these questions had me gnashing. I threw an eye away as Nino turned off the TV.

« Sorry, bro.  
\- Not your fault. »

I looked at the window behind the couch. The air outside had a soft grapefruit color, it was already evening.

« You don't mind if i go to sleep right now? I'm exhausted, these days weren't the most restful of my life.  
\- No problem, mi casa es tu casa. I'm right next door if you need anything, okay guy?  
\- Thanks. »

I waved as he walked to his bedroom, laying lazily down on the couch afterwards. It wasn't really comfortable, but at least I had a place to sleep at.  
My eyes glanced at the sky again, barely visible through the buildings of the city. I was lucky to have friends such as Nino and Alya, I realised once again, even if she probably was only nice to convince me into keeping that darn ring. I'll still have to find Ladybug, anyway.

What day were we already? Maybe i could go in patrol tonight for the last time and go talk to her. I'll have to wait for the moon to set up.  
I closed my eyes for a second, yet sleep immediately caught on me.

My sleep got shortened. Screams outside were hitting on my eardrums, and as I looked past the window i noticed people running away in fear. Again?  
I opened the glass as a strong wind blew in. I noticed other heads leaning on their balconies, badly exhausted faces. An heavy running crowd had formed down in the streets, some men were dropping dead in the middle.

Only men?

I set my two feet on the border of the window, facing the wind and glancing at the emptiness under my toes. I almost lost my grip, catching myself on the border of the frame at head level, leaning even more to notice where all this was coming from, job conditioning. Two huge spotlights were comming from the corners of the street, and I noticed a short haired woman only wearing a flashy pink bodysuit hysterically laughing.

« What are you going to do now, trash?! »

A psychopath feminist? Great, just what Paris needed at the moment.  
I was about to transform, yet… I remembered I wasn't wearing the ring anymore. I felt an itch in my pocket where it was resting, yet I made a promise to myself. I won't interfere against akumas again.

Pressing my foot against one of the building decorations, I lifted myself up on the wall to climb, direction to the rooftop. I'll probably spot Ladybug arriving from there, but climbing with normal clothes was a pain as my hands were getting scratched and my feet slipped on my own pants.  
Yet, I finally arrived up there. That's only then that I noticed Ladybug running in my back to my field of view. She was breathless, she probably ran from the other side of Paris.

« Ladybug, I was searching for you!  
\- Chat? What are you waiting for, get in your costume! »

I quickly sinked my hand in my pocket to take out and hand her the ring, catching her fingers to plunge it in.

« My lady, you have to find something better than I am.  
\- Adrien? »

She seemed surprise, but I tried to look assured.

« Give that ring to Magma Doll, or maybe anyone else. It doesn't matter, I know you'll make a good choice, at least a better one than me.  
\- No Adrien! »

Her shout seemed sincere, and my heart skipped a bit. Why was she always like that? How could she always make me doubt of my own feelings?

« Adrien, I… I didn't know for your father, they say at TV that you ran away or that you tried to kill yourself, and… I'm really sorry i acted the way I did, it was childish and unfair, i gave you so many worries. But right now, I need you! You have to put that ring on your finger, I can't do anything without my Chat Noir. »

She didn't wait a second, her arms were closing in my back in a dear embrace. Tears were flowing from my eyes already as my heartbeat rushed. I had to do it, just for her, at least one last time.  
She let me go after a minute before looking at me right in the eyes, sliding her thumb on my cheeks to dry the pearls.

« Adrien, are you following me? »

I looked back before answering.

« Anywhere, my Lady. »


End file.
